Tremendous changes have been occurring in the Internet that influence our everyday lives. For example, in today's society, mobile computing devices are becoming increasingly more common. Many mobile computing devices, such as personal digital assistants, cellular phones, and the like, may be employed to communicate voice messages, emails, text messages, and so forth, as well as to search for information over the Internet. It is not uncommon to see a person on a bus, train, or even a boat, to be using their mobile devices to search for merchants, restaurants, music, businesses, or the like.
However, performing a search query for user relevant information still remains cumbrous. Often, the user might have to perform several search queries to obtain relevant search results. Irrelevant search results mean that the user is less likely to find when they are looking for, which in turn may translate into lost opportunities for merchants, or other businesses, to prosper from the user.
One approach then is to obtain the location of the user and use that information to refine their search queries. Unfortunately, obtaining the user's location often requires that the user's computing device provide such information. While an increasing number of computing devices are including such location based components as a global positioning system (GPS), not all computing devices have such capabilities. Moreover, even with GPS capability, such devices may be unable to provide location information within certain areas, such as within some buildings, or some other physically dense locations. Moreover, a single GPS device, or similar location detection component may not be calibrated, such that it may have a significant location error. Thus, for those users without such capability, or with a lesser quality capability, the user must explicitly enter location information into an application. This may be possible, when the user is actually aware of their current physical locations, but, where the user is in an unknown town, on an unknown street, or the like, this becomes more difficult. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.